


Molly's Very Good Boy

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fingering, Mommy!kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Arthur is very good, Mummy lets him have a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's Very Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant).

"Mummy," Arthur whispered in Molly's ear. He cuddled up to her in bed, in the dark. She smiled knowingly and patted the arm draped across her tummy. She knew what he wanted. The word "mummy" was a request in and of itself.

"Well, you have been a very good boy today," she said. "You didn't track dirt into my kitchen, not once."

"I was very careful," he assured her.

"And you didn't get car grease on your good shirt."

"I was very careful there too; I know how hard it is to get out."

"And you took the initiative and disciplined the boys without having to be asked."

"I know how tiresome that gets for you, love - I mean, Mummy."

She chuckled. "Yes, you've been very good indeed. Perhaps you deserve a little treat."

He whimpered and nuzzled her face, and the evidence of his growing arousal nudged at her hip. She reached down to touch him, lovingly stroked his hardening length. His lips were soft and damp on her neck, his hot breath cooling the moisture of his kisses on her skin. He began thrusting into her grip, slowly, his breaths growing harder. His arousal was affecting her; just the sound of him, the feel of his heat, and finally a needy touch on her breast. His fingers toyed with her nipple, making it stiffen. With a sigh, she arched up into his touch, arched her neck to let him kiss more. He slid a leg over top of both of hers and pressed his erection more firmly into her hand.

"You're my good boy, aren't you?" she cooed, giving the head of his prick a squeeze. With a whimper, he dropped his kisses to her shoulder and she felt a sharp little nibble there.

"Yes, Mummy," he breathed, his thrusts quickening.

"And what do good, horny boys get?"

He grunted and nibbled her shoulder again. "They get Mummy's love."

"That's exactly right. Well, then ... over you go. Onto your back."

After placing a few grateful kisses on her skin, he did as he was told. She looked over at him as she sat up and threw the covers off them both. There was just enough moonlight in the window to see him. His legs were already spread, his own hand having taken over where hers had left off, but she quickly reached out to give it a smack.

"Ah-ah, no touching," she scolded. "You know the rules." He yanked his hand away from his crotch and both his hands began wringing themselves up at his chest instead. Even in the dimness, she could see the shy regret on his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Even as he said the words, she noticed his hips gently rock just a little. He was having a hard time staying still and keeping his hands off himself now. She could hardly blame him; his cock was so big and hard by now that she couldn't help but reach out and touch.

But then, she was the mummy. She was allowed.

"There, there, darling," she whispered as she petted his warm shaft. "It's okay. Mummy knows you're just very, very excited." She teased his wet slit with her fingertip, and with a groan he relaxed, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Open up nice and wide for Mummy now," she said as she shifted and settled between his legs. He spread open even more, gripping his thighs and presenting himself to her. Her hand ventured down to cup his balls, then down a bit more to tease between his cheeks. He sighed and pulled his legs back further, ensuring that she'd have easy access.

She grabbed a wand from the bedside table. It was his wand, but for a simple lubrication spell it would do just fine. In went the wand tip, just the very tip, and one quickly uttered spell had him squirming on his back as his insides were coated with lube. She set the wand aside and nudged at his hole with a finger.

"Please," he said, already panting. "Please, Mummy, just one finger, please."

He knew their game well by now. She didn't even have to ask him to beg anymore. She liked that, actually, not having to be so strict. She was strict all day long, making sure things ran smoothly, that everything got put back in its place. She didn't want to have to be the disciplinarian in bed too. Arthur seemed to understand this and had become quite obedient. In fact, he was more of a handful during the day with his clothes on. She liked him like this, as her needy, eager baby. He was the easiest one of the bunch to care for.

"That's a good boy," she praised him as his body accepted the first finger. It went in easily and she quickly found the sensitive gland inside with her fingertip. She didn't beat around the bush, got straight to work on it, making him gasp and arch. She loved drawing these reactions from him, controlling his body and making soft, desperate noises escape him, she loved having him spread open before her, ready, willing and horny. And he was lovely; long limbs and pale skin, hard nipples and flushed, pink cock. With her free hand she reached out and touched him, stroked the underside of his thigh, feeling the muscles there twitch as she very carefully let him have a second finger.

She fucked him like this, her fingers working his prostate. Soon he'd dissolved into panting and moaning, hardly any intelligible words making it out of his mouth now, and she knew he was close. He'd always been good at this, coming just like this, without touching his cock, and it was wonderful to watch, how his body responded to her touch, how he could make it do this, how _she_ could make it do this. The control was nice, but really she wasn't controlling him. They were working his body together. It was a dance; intimate and private and wordless.

He was working hard now, his chest rising and falling fast, his hips and stomach muscles working together. Even his noises had joined in the dance, falling right in step with a soft moan issuing from his throat on each exhalation. He was very close. She didn't dare alter her technique or even say a word now. He needed her to be reliable and steady now. He needed to concentrate.

He altered his rhythm just a little, now clearly fucking himself on her fingers, his lower lip clutched between his teeth, his whole body quivering, until finally it all let go; one final tightening of every muscles he had and then release, his lip coming free as his mouth opened up to let out a long groan, his muscles taking control away from him and convulsing of their own accord. His and Molly's private dance gave way to his own pure, uncontrolled pleasure. His feet came back down to the bed, and even before he'd finished coming, he reached down between them to touch Molly's hand, silently telling her to stop. She stilled, her fingers nestled inside him, feeling every twitch, every spasm as he came back down.

She gave his thigh a pat; her way of saying "good boy" now that the moment had passed. "One day, you're going to have to tell me how you learned to do that so easily," she said.

"One day," he panted, squeezing her hand and smiling tiredly at her. "It's probably more embarrassing than sexy, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I'll be the judge of that."

END


End file.
